


24.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [24]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 1946, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Cold, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Memories, Nachkriegszeit, Sad with a Happy Ending, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Das ist die Sehnsucht: wohnen im Gewogeund keine Heimat haben in der Zeit.Und das sind Wünsche: leise Dialogetäglicher Stunden mit der Ewigkeit.Und das ist Leben. Bis aus einem Gesterndie einsamste von allen Stunden steigt,die, anders lächelnd als die andern Schwestern,dem Ewigen entgegenschweigt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



Zitternd wickelte Johann sich in eine kratzige Wolldecke und schob sich die Hände in die Achselhöhlen, um sie ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Ganz warm wurden sie ohnehin nie. Verfluchter Winter war das, dieses Jahr. Und er kam noch gut davon, mit seiner Arbeit als Übersetzer bei den Amerikanern und seiner Wohnung, der nur einige Fensterscheiben fehlten. Und die Fußböden, natürlich. Aber es gab kaum noch jemanden, der jetzt, im Dezember 1946, noch Fußböden hatte. Die waren alle verheizt worden.

Und es war erst Dezember. Der Januar und der Februar würden nicht wärmer werden als der Oktober und der November. Täglich starben Menschen in seinem Umfeld, an Hunger und Kälte, an Krankheiten, oder sie brachten sich schlichtweg um. Denn wofür lohnte es sich noch, zu leben, in diesem zerstörten Land unter fremder Herrschaft, mit einer untilgbaren Schuld und dem Hungertod als einziger Perspektive?

Hin und wieder hatte Johann schon überlegt, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Es gab da ja genug Möglichkeiten. Seine Pistole hatte er noch da, von seiner Zeit an der Front. Die hatte er vor den Amerikanern versteckt, man konnte nie wissen, wozu sie vielleicht einmal gut sein würde. Man konnte sie für Essen bei sammelwütigen Besatzungssoldaten eintauschen. Oder sich damit erschießen. Und in der zerstörten Innenstadt gab es ein paar Ruinen, die hoch genug waren, dass sich das Hinunterspringen lohnte. Manche gingen auch einfach nachts hinaus in den Schnee, um nicht mehr wiederzukehren.

Möglichkeiten, wie gesagt, gab es genug. Nur hatte Johann bislang nicht allzu oft darüber nachgedacht. Denn eigentlich müsste er ja dankbar sein.

Er arbeitete für die Amerikaner, in einer Militärbehörde, und das bedeutete zunächst einmal, dass er einen Persilschein [Erklärung unten] hatte, der nicht einmal angezweifelt wurde, denn einen Nazi hätten die Amerikaner ja wohl kaum beschäftigt. Weiter saß er jeden Tag ein paar Stunden lang in der wohligen Wärme einer Schreibstube. Und das Beste von allem war, dass er Lebensmittelrationen bekam, von denen man satt wurde. An manchen Tagen, zumindest. Aber er lebte unter beneidenswerten Umständen, das war Johann klar.

Nur an diesem bitterkalten Weihnachtsabend, da konnte er nicht wirklich daran denken, wie gut es ihm eigentlich ging. Die Nacht war herniedergesunken, es schneite winzige, feine Flocken, dichten Schneestaub. Die Nacht schien hell, beinahe leuchtete sie.

Es war Weihnachten, doch Johann fiel es schwer, daran zu denken. Er wünschte sich, dass dieses traurige Fest, diese kalte, einsame Nacht, vorübergehen würde. Seit 1943 hatte er kein richtiges Weihnachten mehr gefeiert. Seit seine Familie bei einem Luftangriff ums Leben gekommen war. Seitdem war er alleine.

Und die einzige Person, die er vielleicht noch haben könnte, die war vermisst. Der junge Soldat Friedrich Schiller, mit dem er Stalingrad überlebt hatte, den er dann nach dessen Evakuierung aus den Augen verloren hatte, und von dem er seitdem nichts mehr gehört hatte. Nur eine billige, verschwommene Fotographie hatte er von ihm. Kurz vor Stalingrad war Friedrich auf Heimaturlaub gewesen, da waren sie schon so etwas wie ein Paar gewesen, heimlich natürlich, und Friedrich hatte ihm dieses Bild von sich mitgebracht. Johann hatte es gehütet wie einen Schatz, all die langen Kriegsmonate hindurch, hatte es bei sich getragen, um es ja nicht zu verlieren. Und er hatte es noch immer. Es stand in einem schlechten Rahmen auf dem Tisch, neben den zwei Fotos, die er von seiner Familie noch hatte. Der einzige Unterschied des traurigen Schwarz-Weiß-Bildes zu den anderen war, dass es kein schwarzes Band oben an der Ecke hatte. Denn wenn Johann sich auch immer wieder sagte, dass er Friedrich auf immer verloren hatte, weigerte er sich doch, zu glauben, dass er tot war.

Vor den Fotos stand eine flackernde, rote Kerze. Es war dieselbe, die Johann letztes Jahr an Weihnachten auch angezündet hatte. Geld für eine neue hatte er nicht, dann musste eben diese eine aufgespart werden, solange es ging. Wenigstens eine Kerze hatte er, um wenigstens so etwas ähnliches wie Festtagsstimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Aber so etwas wollte einfach nicht so recht aufkommen, wenn man Hunger hatte, fror, und vor allem – ganz allein war.

Natürlich hatte er nach Friedrich gesucht, zumal er vielleicht die letzte Person auf dieser Welt war, mit der ihn noch etwas verband. Er hatte die Hölle von Stalingrad mit ihm geteilt, die Eiswüste des russischen Winters hatten sie gemeinsam durchgestanden, sie hatten Todesangst gemeinsam ausgestanden - und miteinander das berauschende Gefühl, am Leben zu sein, geteilt.

Vor Stalingrad war Johann verwundet worden. Nichts schlimmes, nur ein Oberschenkeldurchschuss, doch es hatte gereicht, dass man ihn auf eine Liste gesetzt hatte, eine Liste mit den Namen  derer, die aus dem Kessel der Roten Armee geflogen werden sollten. Er hatte darauf verzichtet, hatte Friedrich seinen Platz überlassen, damit der Achtzehnjährige eine Chance bekäme, heimzukehren. Johann hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schließlich schon keine Familie mehr gehabt, und er hätte es als gerecht empfunden, wenn er hier im Schnee ebenso sterben würde wie seine Lieben unter den Trümmern von Frankfurt begraben worden waren.

Friedrich war gegangen. Sie hatten sich versprochen, sich spätestens nach Kriegsende wiederzusehen, sich zu suchen. Und wie durch ein Wunder hatte Johann einen weiteren Platz auf der Liste erhalten, und auch er war schließlich doch noch ausgeflogen worden. Da hatte er beschlossen, zu kämpfen. Er hatte beschlossen, diesen Krieg zu überleben, damit er Friedrich eines Tages wiederfinden könnte.

Und natürlich hatte Johann Friedrich gesucht. Er hatte bei den amerikanischen Behörden nach Kriegsgefangenen gefragt, hatte eine Liste bekommen, doch kein Friedrich Schiller war darauf gestanden. Er hatte beim Roten Kreuz gefragt, hatte selbst eine Anzeige aufgegeben und hatte gehofft, dass sich irgendwann einmal jemand melden würde.

Doch das war jetzt bald zwanzig Monate her. Niemand hatte sich gemeldet. Vor drei oder vier Monaten hatte Johann aufgehört, beim Roten Kreuz nachzufragen. Er hatte resigniert aufgegeben. Vielleicht hatte Friedrich ihn ja auch schon längst vergessen. Vielleicht wusste er seinen Namen nicht, konnte gar bicht nach ihm suchen. Vielleicht war er in einem russischen Lager.

Johann wusste es nicht, und wahrscheinlich würde er es nie erfahren.

Draußen hatte der Schneefall aufgehört. Die Nacht schimmerte weiß und tödlich durch die Ritzen zwischen den Brettern, mit denen Johann die Fenster vernagelt hatte. Die Kälte hielten sie nicht ab, aber zumindest Wind und Schnee blieben draußen.

Weihnachten... wie einsam konnte man sich an diesem Tag fühlen? Auch in diesem Jahr traten Johann an Heiligabend so deutlich wie sonst nie die Verluste vor Augen, die er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte. Seine Eltern und seine Schwester hatte er verloren. Seine Verlobte war im Bombenhagel umgekommen. Die meisten seiner Kameraden und Freunde waren tot oder gefangen, und wer das nicht war, der hatte sich auf eine Odyssee begeben, um seine Angehörigen wiederzufinden, und war am anderen Ende Deutschlands gestrandet.

Johann selbst hatte es nach Frankfurt am Main verschlagen. Er hatte zuerst nicht dorthin zurückgewollt, in eine zerstörte Stadt, in der seine Lieben umgekommen waren. Doch irgendwann war er mit vielen anderen Soldaten, Evakuierten, Flüchtlingen und Vertriebenen in einem Güterwaggon hier in Frankfurt gestrandet, und er hatte beschlossen, zu bleiben.

Ein Schauer überlief ihn. Es war einfach verdammt kalt hier drin… Johann schluckte trocken. Am besten würde er sich ins Bett legen. In die Kirche wollte er nicht, und die halbe Nacht alleine hier zu sitzen und an den Tod zu denken war auch keine erfreuliche Beschäftigung für Heiligabend. Lieber legte er sich ein wenig Holz in das kleine Öfchen, um das Zimmer auf eine halbwegs erträgliche Temperatur zu erwärmen, und legte sich schlafen.

Sterben… - schlafen…

Vielleicht wäre auch das Sterben in dieser eiskalten, einsame Weihnachtsnacht nicht das Schlechteste…

Mit einem leisen Seufzer stand Johann auf. Ohne die Wolldecke von den Schultern zu nehmen, holte er ein Blatt Zeitung und zwei Scheite Holz. Nach kurzem Überlegen legte er ein drittes hinzu. Schließlich war heute Weihnachten.

Gerade, als er das Holz im Ofen anzünden wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls sich das während des Lesens jemand gefragt haben sollte (ich habe irgendwann kürzlich bei ein paar Leuten eine nicht repräsentative Umfrage durchgeführt, und nicht alle wussten es):
> 
> Ein Persilschein war die Bestätigung, dass du den Entnazifizierungs-Test der Amis gemacht hattest und als Nicht-Nazi abgeschnitten hattest. Der Name kommt von dem Waschmittel, Persil. Und natürlich waren die meisten Leute, die so nen Persilschein hatten, nicht so sauber gewesen, wie der Schein einen glauben machte.


	2. Chapter 2

Leise vor sich hin brummend schlurfte Johann mit der Kerze in der Hand zur Tür. Diese Störung passte ihm gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es einer seiner Nachbarn, der ihm ein frohes Fest wünschen wollte, oder, fast noch schlimmer, ihn zum Kirchgang heute Abend einladen wollte. Am liebsten hätte er gar nicht geöffnet. Aber wer auch immer gerade geklopft hatte, hatte das wohl nur getan, da er den Schimmer des Kerzenlichts von draußen vor den vernagelten Fenstern gesehen hatte. Da wäre es unhöflich, so zu tun, als wäre er nicht zuhause…

Mürrisch öffnete Johann die Tür. Goldenes Kerzenlicht fiel ins schwarze Treppenhaus, auf einen hochgewachsenen Mann, der sich so eng wie möglich in einen abgetragenen Militärmantel gewickelt hatte. Er zitterte, war blass und seine Lippen waren blau vor Kälte.

„Johann Goethe?“

„Ja, das bin ich.“ Verwundert betrachtete Johann sein Gegenüber.

Der Mann schluchzte leise auf. „Mein Gott… Johann… dass ich dich doch noch gefunden habe…“ Er wischte sich eine Träne ab. „Erkennst du mich denn gar nicht?“

Johann betrachtete den bärtigen Mann mit den eingefallenen Wangen und den dunklen Ringen unter den Augen im schummrigen Kerzenlicht. Strähnige rote Locken fielen ihm auf die Schultern…

„Friedrich…?! Das… das kann nicht…“

„Das Rote Kreuz hat mir deine Adresse gegeben.“ Friedrich lächelte zittrig. „Frankfurt, also…“, er zog die Nase hoch, “wenigstens nicht an der Oder.“

„Oh Gott…“ Johann fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Woher bist du denn gekommen?“

„Stuttgart. Die Ecke.“ Friedrich hustete. „Hat fast einen Monat gedauert, um bis zu dir zu kommen.“

Ungläubig schüttelte Johann den Kopf. „ich… ich habe nicht mehr daran geglaubt. Nach einem Jahr, in dem ich versucht habe, etwas über dich herauszufinden… Ich habe nicht mehr geglaubt, dass ich dich je wiedersehen werde.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bitte, Friedrich, komm doch rein. Du musst ja irgendwo bleiben, heute Nacht.“

„Danke“, murmelte Friedrich leise, doch der warme Glanz in seinen Augen zeigte Johann, wie unendlich dankbar er ihm tatsächlich war.

Johann schloss die Wohnungstür hinter ihm und bot ihm den Stuhl an, der näher am Ofen stand. Dann entzündete er endlich das Feuer.

Leise seufzte Friedrich auf und streckte die Hände nach vorne. Er schloss die Augen, und dennoch sah Johann dem jungen Mann eine Träne über die Wangen laufen. Auch seine Augen brannten. Dass er Friedrich in seinem Leben noch einmal wieder sehen würde…

„Aus Stuttgart also… Mensch, Friedrich. So weit… und bei der Kälte… du hättest ja draufgehen können…“

„Hmmm…“ Zitternd öffnete Friedrich seinen Mantel, um die Wärme, die der Ofen jetzt ausstrahlte, an sich heran zu lassen. Es tat so gut, endlich einmal wieder die Wärme eines Feuers zu spüren…

„Hast du überhaut gegessen?“ Johann musterte ihn.

Unschlüssig zuckte Friedrich die Schultern. „Das letzte Mal vor zwei Tagen… oder drei…“

„Na, komm. Du solltest nicht… ich hab doch hier noch irgendwo…“ Johann stand auf und begann, in dem Care-Paket, das er vor zwei Tagen von seinem Vorgesetzten erhalten hatte, herumzukramen, bis er ein Päckchen Milchpulver gefunden hatte. „Ist ja schließlich Weihnachten.“

Er rührte das Pulver mit Wasser in einem Topf an und stellte diesen dann auf den Ofen, um die Milch zu erwärmen. Dann goss er die dampfende Flüssigkeit in einen Becher, reichte ihn Friedrich, und drückte ihm noch einen Kanten altbackenes Brot in die Hand. „Bitte. Zum Eintunken.“ Er sah ihn verlegen an. „Mehr habe ich auch nicht…“

Friedrich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das… Johann… das ist so lieb von dir…“ Vorsichtig tauchte er das harte Brot in die Milch. „Ich weiß gar nicht… wie ich dir danken soll.“

„Musst du nicht.“ Johann lächelte ihm zu. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich.“

Liebevoll betrachtete er den jungen Mann, der vor ihm saß und hungrig das Brot aß. Wie sehr hatte er ihn vermisst… Da war ein Riss in seinem Herzen, der endlich aufgehört hatte, zu bluten, als er seinen Freund gesehen hatte, der zwar ausgehungert und durchgefroren, aber doch sehr lebendig vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Und als er jetzt sah, wie er langsam wieder auftaute, dank Feuer und warmer Milch, und als er ihn zärtlich anlächelte und Friedrich dieses Lächeln ebenso zärtlich erwiderte, da wurde Johann so warm in der Brust, wie ihm seit Stalingrad nicht mehr gewesen war. Von dem Moment an, in dem Friedrich durch diese Tür getreten war, hatte es sich angefühlt wie früher, warm und gut.

Friedrich leckte jetzt die letzten Tropfen Milch aus dem Becher und stellte ihn dann vor sich auf den Boden. „Danke, Johann. Nochmal.“ Er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Foto. „Du… du hast es immer noch?“

Johann wusste intuitiv, was er meinte, und nickte. „Natürlich. Was denkst du denn? Ich habe es gehütet wie einen Schatz.“

„Dass… ich weiß auch nicht. Ich dachte, du hättest es vielleicht verloren. Oder weggeworfen. Man weiß ja nie.“ Er betrachtete die Fotographie eingehend. „Das ist kein schönes Bild von mir…“

Sanft strich Johann ihm über die Wange. „Natürlich ist es schön. Es ist dein Gesicht drauf.“ Er lächelte. „Du bist so hübsch, Friedrich.“

Der lehnte sich in die Berührung. „Ich habe dich so vermisst…“

Johann schluckte. „Ich dich auch.“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, weißt du?“

Friedrich bewegte den Kopf, sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Ich ebenso wenig… aber jetzt bin ich hier.“ Langsam beugte er sich vor.

Gespannt hielt Johann den Atem an, bewegte sich Friedrich entgegen.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Und schließlich fanden auch ihre Zungen zueinander.

Es war im ersten Moment ein wenig ungewohnt, als wären sie in den Jahren ihrer Trennung aus der Übung gekommen, doch rasch hatten sie ihren Einklang miteinander wieder gefunden. Sie umspielten sich, liebevoll und zärtlich, es war wie eine Versicherung, dass der andere da war. Dass sie sich gefunden hatten, um sich nicht mehr zu verlassen. Ein aufeinander Aufpassen. Eine Gewissheit, dass der andere da war. Dass sie nicht länger alleine waren. Zwei liebende Herzen.

 

Ein wenig später am Abend, als sie eng aneinander gekuschelt in Johanns Bett lagen, und Johann angestrengt auf das Knacken des Feuers im Ofen lauschte, wurde ihm seit langem einmal wieder richtig warm. Nicht nur sein Körper war aufgetaut, auch in seiner Seele war es Frühling geworden. Friedrich lag in seinen Armen, warm und atmend und so lebendig… Er konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Er fühlte das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs. Das feine, rote Haar seines Freundes kitzelte ihn am Hals.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Friedrichs Haar, atmete den warmen Geruch seines Freundes ein, den er so lange vermisst hatte, und er schloss glückselig die Augen. In solchen Zeiten, wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gab, geschahen wohl die größten Wunder. Damals, vor Stalingrad, da hatten sie sich gefunden. Und jetzt, in diesem beinahe ebenso kalten und grausamen Winter, fand er Friedrich wider Erwarten wieder. Und mit ihm ein gutes Stück seines Lebenswillens, einen Großteil seines Herzens und die Hälfte seines Daseins. Etwas in seiner Seele war endlich heil geworden.

Während Johann auf Friedrichs tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge horchte, spürte er das Glück warm und wohlig in sich aufsteigen. Reines Glück, darüber, dass er den jungen Mann im Arm halten konnte, dass sie zusammen hier lagen, dass sie beide noch am Leben waren. Und das war schließlich alles, was zählte. Ein schlagendes Herz. Ein liebendes Herz.

Es war ein unendlich kostbares Geschenk, das ihm gemacht worden war, an diesem Weihnachtsabend des Jahres 1946. Johanns erstes wirkliches Weihnachten seit Beginn des Krieges, damals, vor bald acht Jahren.

Und das war schließlich alles, was zählte.

Ein liebendes Herz, das geliebt wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es gibt keine Art von Weihnachtsgeschichten, die ich lieber mag, als Kriegs- oder Trümmerliteratur-Weihnachtsgeschichten  
> nur so, als kleine Begründung, warum ihr ausgerechnet sowas lesen musstet


End file.
